Silence in the Rain
by naturegal327
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo are trapped in front of a Grocery Store because of a Storm. Is the storm really that bad though? Ichigo/Orihime My first oneshot! Be nice and R and R ok? Rated T for my mouth...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ichigo or Orihime and friends.**

**Author's Notes: Well, I said at some point, that I was going to make a OneShot of almost every pairing that I named off in my profile. So, after leaving off a few, I figured out that I have 54, yes FIFTY-FOUR, one shots to write. So here's my 1st one shot I have ever written...fifty four...omygosh....**

---

Orihime stood against the wall, under the roof of the grocery store as she watched the rain storm down in front of her. Her hands full of grocery bags, she stared at the rain with shock. She just went into the grocery store for a few minutes and the sky wasn't even cloudy! But then she comes back out and BOOM! It's like hell came to visit. If she knew that this was going to happen, she would've at least brought an umbrella...but then again, she wouldn't be able to hold it with all of the groceries.

She looked up at the tiny peice of roof that sheltered her from the rain and the out into the street. The rain was so thick that she couldn't even see the stop sign that was supposedly in front of her. But she couldn't just sit there and wait for the rain to stop. She had frozen foods in her bags. So, she hesitantly stuck a foot out into the rain and immediately dragged it back in. Not only was the rain cold, but it felt like needles! And she hated needles.

She sighed. '_It looks like I'm going to have to wait after all._'

Right after that thought, she heard the automatic door open behind her. "Excuse me."

She looked up from her feet and blinked several times before turning around. '_Was that...?_'

Soon, she was staring up at a familier, tall orange-haired boy. "I-Ichigo!!"

She immediatly moved to the side, sputtering out as many sentences as possible. "Oh, Ichigo!! What are you doing here?! Oh w-what am I saying? It's a grocery store, I'm so silly! But, I asked, 'cause you just don't seem like the kind of guy that would go grocery shopping! You know what I mean?"

"Slow down a bit." Ichigo smirked a bit, while holding up a small shopping bag. "My dad sent me to buy more juice for my sisters and Rukia forced me to come by some more markers for her. She such a pain."

Orihime giggled, cheeks turning red. Ichigo didn't take notice, but looked out at the rain with a shocked expression. "Where the hell did all this rain come from?!"

Orihime looked out at the rain as well, and frowned. Even though Ichigo was here, that still didn't solve her problem with the rain. She sighed, causing Ichigo to look over at her. "So your stuck here without an umbrella too, huh?"

Orihime looked up at Ichigo, with a sorry look. "Unfornately, yes." She looked down at her bags. "With my frozen food too! And Tatsuki was coming over for dinner tonight, so if I don't get home soon, she'll worry--"

"Whoa, relax. I don't think Tatsuki'll be able to come out to your place with this storm anyway." Ichigo replied, leaning against the wall. "Looks like we'll have to wait."

Orihime looked down at her feet and nodded. They waited in silence. Every thirty minutes, Ichigo would take out his cell phone and check what time it was. After an hour, Orihime asked, "Why not call your dad and tell him to come pick you up?"

Ichigo quickly put his phone up and looked over at him with his famous/nervous smile. "It's out of service in this area."

She nodded and continued to wait for the rain to stop. Every once in a while, she would glance back at Ichigo, who now sat against the wall, with a bored expression. Orihime bit her lip and hesitated before looking down at Ichigo. "Do you mind if I sit next to you? My legs are starting to hurt."

"Sure, go ahead."

Orihime smiled as she immediately took a seat. Together, they at there silently, watching the rain fall. And before Orihime knew it, she had absent-mindedly laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder. She didn't notice but Ichigo did, who immediately turned red.

Ichigo allowed her to stay where she was. He didn't mind...He REALLY didn't mind. He was actually kind of happy like this. Sitting here, Orihime's head on his shoulder, silenced by the rain. He wouldn't have it any other way. He didn't really like talking much, and the rain relaxed him so much and then he was with Orihime...the girl he had grown to care for...maybe even love.

"Ichigo! Look! The rain's stopping!" Orihime exclaimed as she pointed at the sky.

Ichigo snapped out of his thoughts as Orihime jumped up with her grocery bags in hand. Ichigo got up as well and faced her. They were both kind of red, avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you for letting me sit with you, Ichigo." Orihime smiled as she ran off. "See you in school tomorrow!"

"Uh...yeah, bye." Ichigo mumbled as he began walking in the opposite direction.

They each had one thing in mind though.

_I wouldn't mind another storm anytime soon..._

---

**Author's Notes: My first One shot. 1 down--**

**Alliana: 53 to go.**

**Dammit. Anyway, my friends, my readers, my REVIEWERS, please R and R and tell me if I did a good job. I did, didn't I?**

**Marlene: See ya next time!!**


End file.
